koenokatachifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 03
"Hahahahaha" is the third chapter of the Koe no Katachi manga series. Synopsis Ishida Shouya pays his bullying to Nishimiya Shouko when his teacher Takeuchi-sensei and the rest of the class points his pranks at Nishimiya as if they are not involved. After that incident, The friends he used to know are now bullying him. Summary Continuing from the last chapter, Ishida harshly removes his hand from Nishimiya's hold. Hirose and Shimada laugh at them and find Nishimiya's actions funny. Nishimiya never gives up and continues to talk to him and she holds her hands together but they failed to understand her. Instead, Ishida throws her communication book in the pond and Nishimiya heads to the pond to find it. The next day, Ishida continues his bullying He thinks all he is doing is great as his classmates laugh at it. One day. Takeuchi-sensei starts to discuss a serious matter in his class and beside him is the school principal. He told to his class the matter is about Nishimiya who had gone absent that day. The principal tells the class that Nishimiya has lost or broke eight of her hearing aids and her mother calls the principal's office. He asks the class if she was bullied and explains to them that the cost of the hearing aids would sum up to 1.7 million yen. He makes a deal, if the one that damaged/lost the hearing aids turn themselves in voluntarily, the school will take responsibility and their parents won't have to get involved. If no one turns themselves in, they will leave the investigation to the police. Ishida gets nervous and pale and thinks about his mother. Before he raises his hand, Takeuchi-sensei blames Ishida and shouts it out. He orders him to stand and asks his neighboring seat, Ueno, what she has to say in regards to Ishida. Ueno answers, saying how Ishida is taking advantage of Nishimiya's deafness and makes fun of her. Kawai then raises her hand and says that Ueno is the one who keeps stopping Ishida the most and exclaims that the girls have no involvement in the bullying. Takeuchi-sensei then asks his friend, Shimada, who says that he kept telling him to stop but Ishida would never listen. Ishida shouts at them all, saying how they all laugh at his pranks, even their teacher. Takeuchi-sensei pins him, telling the only matter is related to him. Ishida then mentions how the girls say the meanest things behind Nishimiya's back which resulted in Ueno getting angry and causing Kawai to cry exaggeratingly. All of his classmates see him as the worst person and are bullying him especially Shimada, Hirose, Kawai and Ueno as they pushed Ishida in the pond with his belongings. He accidentally touched Nishimiya's communication book at the bottom of the pond and read its contents. Most of the words written on it are "I'm sorry". Takeuchi-sensei notices him and asks what he's doing in the pond, but he didn't believe him when he said what happened. On his way home, his mother waits for him and says that she heard about everything from the school. When he turns at her, he saw her crying. His mother goes to the bank to withdraw cash to pay for the hearing aids. They go to deliver it personally. Ishida idles around and accidentally sees Nishimiya feeding some doves. He hides behind a post and notices graffiti related to love and passes his anger to the post by hitting it. Nishimiya notices him and he runs off. As he goes to the bridge, wondering if his mom is still talking, he sees Nishimiya at the end of the bridge and thinks that she's following him. When he tries to threaten her by punching, he saw her mother and tries to apologize. She gives a rude comment about both him and her mother have disgraceful faces. The next day, Shimada throws a ball at him and he thinks they're just playing. On their way home, Hirose suggests trying another test of courage but this time, they went out on a balcony. Ishida told them they can't jump without water at the height they are in. Hirose strangles his leg and he elbows him. Shimada then suggests wrestling and Ishida tells them how to do a suplex. Shimada then orders Hirose to do the suplex on Ishida. In the end, he went home covered in bruises and showers with the hose to pretend he went for another test of courage. As he goes upstairs, he talks to himself when his mother suggested the cake she bought. His mother gets embarrassed when the customer hears him. He makes thoughts about killing his boredom and everyone around him changed when Nishimiya came. He remembers he used to be close with Shimada and Hirose but now, he is the one being bullied by them. The rest of his classmates saw him laying back on the street and think everything he did once are turning back at him and laugh. When he raises his head, he sees Nishimiya looking at him and gets surprised.Chapter 3 Volume 1, Koe no Katachi Characters Characters in order of appearance: *Nishimiya Shouko *Ishida Shouya *Hirose *Shimada *Ueno Naoka *Takeuchi-sensei *School Principal *Kawai *Ishida's mother *Nishimiya's mother References Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 1